Promestein
Promestein is a powerful scientist with vast technology. In reality, she is an angel who devotedly follows Ilias’s cause without question. She also created the chimeras at Ilias’s order. Although she makes a few appearances in Chapter 1, her name is not revealed until the middle of Chapter 2. Promestein’s personality is very calculative in nature, showing no emotion in any of her appearances and speaking very little, other than to observe others and introduce herself. She does show some levels of sadism however, as seen when she lays siege to the Monster Lord’s Castle at the end of Chapter 2. Although she has never engaged in battle once in the story of Monster Girl Quest so far, it is assumed that her power extends beyond almost all of the characters in the game, bar Ilias herself. Biography Promestein first appeared as Luka drags Alice out of the Haunted Manor, bringing supplies to Chrome to help her in her research, but finds out that she has left. She recognizes Alice as the Monster Lord then quickly leaves. When Luka returns to Lily’s mansion at the Witch Hunt Village, Promestein is there, suggesting that she helped or supplied equipment to Lily for her crude experiments. She sees Luka, but leaves shortly after. Luka asks Alice if Promestein is a monster, but she isn’t able to trace any sort of monster blood or power within her. In Grangold, Alice hypnotizes a female magic engineer to reveal how they detained the Queen Ant. She reveals that years ago, the same strange scientist woman, identifying her as Promestein, came to them and “gave humans fire” (advanced technology), and has been supplying it to Grangold over the years, but recently stopped coming. Later, Luka asks if Promestein is human, but Alice doesn’t think so either. Luka then encounters the scientist again at Remina. At first, he assumes she lives there, but then realizes she may be involved in the massacre. At the end of Chapter 2, after Luka revolts against Ilias, Promestein appears leading the attack on the Monster Lord’s Castle, revealing that the chimeras were all her handiwork. Luka yells that their defeat will never happen, until Granberia and Alma Elma receives smack-downs by Arc-En-Ciel and Hainuwele, respectively, as well as Amphisbaena, Tsukuyomi, and Rapunzel appearing on scene; the true masterpieces of the chimeras created and modified to exploit the weaknesses of the Four Heavenly Knights and the Monster Lord. Luka attempts to attack the mastermind, but Promestein dodges using Zylphe and explains that she had analyzed and is mass producing artificial Spirits. Alice reminds him that he’s not alone in this battle, and with angels and chimeras closing in from all sides, the angel who’s mass producing monsters, plus the one pulling the strings, they charge into the fray together. Trivia *Her name is a portmanteau of Prometheus and Frankenstein. This references her tendency in-story to “gift” humans with arcane knowledge in the same way Prometheus gifted humans with fire, along with her and Frankenstein both being “mad scientists” who try to create life. Her naming can be considered somewhat ironic, as both Prometheus and Frankenstein are characters that defied the gods. **This can also reference Marie Shelley’s full title for the original Frankenstein: “Frankenstein; or The Modern Prometheus”. *She mentions that she originally gave humanity fire, like the mythical Prometheus did, suggesting that at some point in the past she may have been more supportive of humanity than she seems to be now. *Her angel wings and halo seem to be translucent, as opposed to the other angels revealed so far. What this means for her or her character is yet to be known; it could hint at her ability to disguise as a human, though it is still uncertain whether this is exclusive to her. *Much like Ilias, Promestein’s motives have yet to be revealed, besides being Ilias’s subordinate. *Calling Promestein the main antagonist of Monster Girl Quest wouldn’t be far off if it weren’t for Ilias’s involvement, as she is the only main antagonist to have actually performed evil actions directly in the game, from Chrome and Lily’s experiments over the Chimera Dryad in the Forest of Spirits and the Grangold incident to the siege on the Monster Lord’s Castle. She may have also been involved in the Slaughter of Remina, which would explain the massive amount of chimeras which now reside there, however there is no definite proof, as Promestein may have simply decided to use the decimated town as a laboratory or gathering-point, seeing that it is not certain the chimeras even existed at that point in time. *Promestein has never interacted with Ilias once in the game, despite (most likely) being Ilias’s most powerful subordinate. *Promestein is confirmed to appear in Chapter 3 of the game and also be one of the main characters. Gallery Promestein Human.png|Promestein’s human form. Promestein 01.jpg|Promestein combined with algae. moepromestein.png promesteincreationsfirstarsonist.png onewingedpromestein2.png|Final Battle with Promestein dontgetgoopyonme.png Category:Angels Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Drain Lab Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters